The present disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, and an image reading method.
In an image reading device such as a scanner, image data of a document placed on a document placement surface is read. Meanwhile, an image reading device capable of reading image data of a document having a size exceeding the size of a document placement surface is known. For example, in this type of image reading device, image data of respective sections of the document are read separately at multiple times. Then, the read multiple image data are combined to produce image data of the entirety of the document.